LoVe BoUnD
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: Bobby is in Veelox. Before the Reality Bug happens. His overall feelings for...Aja? Courtney? Loor? You choose. Read and Review to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series**

**_Love Bound_**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Bobby Pendragon came out of the Lifelight program and awaited Aja Killian to come out.

"Pendragon, what was that thing?" Aja asked, climbing off the table and facing him.

"It's called a basket ball game, Aja. It is something we do on Second Earth." Bobby said sarcastically.

Aja laughed and walked out into the Alpha Core. Bobby smiled when he saw her typing something at the computer.

Aja looked up and half-smiled. She looked back down with her face slightly pink. Bobby walked further in and stopped next to her.

"Yes, Pendragon?" Aja asked, still looking down. Bobby smiled.

"Nothing." He replied quietly. Aja smiled and stood up. She left the room with Bobby just behind.

Evangeline was sitting at the table when Aja and Bobby returned. She was eating that blue gloid.

"Good afternoon, lovebirds." She said happily. Aja kept walking, the comment left unnoticed. Bobby, on the other hand, shot Aja a look.

Aja was smiling to herself as she got herself some gloid. She looked at Bobby.

"Are you going to get something to eat, Pendragon? We were in Lifelight all morning." She asked. Bobby shook his head. "No, I am not hungry." was his answer and he walked up to his room.

"Bobby, it is me Evangeline. May I come in?" She asked through the door. Bobby was laying on his bed with his head hanging off the side, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He replied. The door opened and Evangeline came in.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline asked. Bobby looked at her.

"Just thinking." Bobby answered casually. Evangeline smiled.

"Thinking about Aja, huh?" She asked. Bobby smiled weakly.

"A little bit."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Um...I am not sure."

"Of course you do!"

"Well, then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you were willing to admit it."

Bobby silenced and studied Evangeline carefully.

"Okay. I am not sure. I have feelings for her, yes. But I have feelings for Loor and Courtney too. How am I supposed to choose?" He asked. Evangeline smiled.

"Don't worry, you are just love bound. I say you spend time with Aja and decide for yourself." Evangeline got up and left the room. Bobby thought...

* * *

**This was an experiment. If I get good reviews I will write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series**

**Love Bound**

**Chapter two**

Bobby laid on his bed for hours before he decided to get up and find Aja. He left his room and walked down the stairs. "Aja!" He called.

Evangeline was in the kitchen and had her back to him when he entered calling for Aja. She smiled and continued to wash the dishes.

"Where are you?" Bobby called again. He heard a shuffle from the other room and walked into there.

"What is it, Pendragon?" Aja asked, climbing out of her chair and setting her book down.

Bobby ran up to her. He obtained her head in between his hands and placed his lips over hers.

Aja squealed into his mouth and backed up. She bumped into the wall and he just kissed her deeper. He pushed his front against hers and slowly pulled from her.

"P-Pendragon? What the hell did you do that for?" She asked furiously.

"You showed weakness, Aja." Bobby whispered, his lips centimeters from hers.

"What do you mean?" Aja asked.

Bobby laughed. "You gave into me. You should never show weakness, you never have before. Why now?" He asked humorously, his hands now on the wall next to her head on either side.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Pendragon. I didn't show weakness! And I sure the hell didn't give in to that damn good kiss!" Aja yelled, slapping him across the face.

"Oh? So it was a damn good kiss, huh?" Bobby asked playfully.

Aja's face flushed deep pink and she turned her head to the side. Bobby sighed and tipped her head back towards him with his index finger.

"Hey. Calm down. It's okay to give in to temptation once in a while. Tell me, did you really like it?" Bobby asked softly, pressing his cheek against hers.

Aja sighed and felt her heart beat faster. She tried to look away again but Bobby just kissed her again.

"Please stop and let me think for a while." Aja cried. Bobby studied her face and nodded.

"Fine." He said, backing off and bringing his arms down. "You can go. I won't stop you."

Aja burst out crying and ran from the room. Bobby curse under his breath and kicked the wall.

"Bobby! What happened?" Evangeline asked, after she saw him bang his fist on the wall.

"I screwed up! I came on too strong and now she is freaking mad at me!" Bobby yelled, and leaned against the wall. That poor wall was getting beat up bad.

Evangeline sighed, "Just give her time. Hang out with her, and don't try to lure her in, it'll just make her upset." She said. Bobby nodded.

**Read and Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series**

**Love Bound**

**Chapter three**

"Aja! Where are you?" Bobby called, running through the house.

"In the living room!" Aja's voice answered. Bobby walked into the living room and sat across from her. 

"Look Aja..." Bobby started.

Aja held her hand up to him to silence him. He stopped.

"It's okay. Don't even bother with it." SHe said. Bobby smiled.

"Okay. So? Have you thought about it?" He asked nervously.

Aja nodded.

"And?"

"Well..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same about me."

"But..." 

"I mean, I understand."

"I do feel the same way!" Aja exclaimed quickly.

Bobby's mouth dropped.

"What? Really?"

Aja nodded. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I have never loved before. I haven't really considered the thought of it. But, I think I love you." She whispered.

Bobby stood up aswell and gathered her hands in his.

"And I love you. So? Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

Aja blushed. "Yes." She whispered.

Bobby leaned forward and met her lips. He sat back down and brought her with him.

"Good job, Bobby. I knew you could do it. " Evangeline whispered from the door way, and walked away.

Bobby let Aja go and smiled at her. "I love you so much."

**The End. Read and Review**


End file.
